One of the present methods for attaching a handrail includes the use of an ordinary L-shaped bracket. In use, the L-shaped bracket is visible from the sides of the handrail at a location between the wall and the handrail as well as projecting below a bottom surface of the handrail. An alternative method of attaching a handrail to a post includes an internal bolt which is difficult to use. An example of the use of an internal bolt is described in an instruction brochure for a Rail Bolt distributed by L. J. Smith of Bowerston, Ohio.
Examples of some furniture, shelving and rail connectors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 875,226 to Wallace, U.S. Pat. No. 3,113,358 to Zell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,285 to Magness, U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,397 to Ward, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,161 to Mazaki. The prior art, however, fails to disclose a simple, yet useful, bracket for connecting a handrail to a newel post or wall which can facilitate the rapid connection of the rail end to the post or wall and at the same time rigidify the connection.